Love notes
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A series of notes between Mac and Stella that goes over the years from they are young to they die.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own CSI: NY and I don't own any money from it.

_**Love notes**_

_Have you taken care of the light in the ladies room I've asked you about a million times Mac?_

**Done and in order Stella, had someone come in and fix it last night.**

Maaaaac

**Yes**

_You are late on the personal evaluations again._

**I am aware, but as you do know I had a lot on my mind lately, I'll take care of it during the week.**

_Good and I'm sorry for nagging._

**Not a problem Stella.**

**Happy birthday Lucky Star, hope you have a great one, see you tonight at the bar for later celebrations ;o) Lots of love Mac.**

_Thank you so much for the party at the bar last night, I had a great time, and thank you for you know what last night as well and breakfast this morning. I love you so much Mac._

**I love you too and I'm glad you liked it all Lucky Star. Would you mind going back out to the crime scene later, I think we might have overlooked something and you are better at seeing things then I am. Your Detective.**

_Ohhh Mac she's wonderful, absolutely delightful in fact, I can see why you love her so much and happy birthday to you. We'll all celebrate after work. Lots of love Stella._

**Thank you so much for that party last night and I am glad you approve of her. She thinks you are delightful as well of course. Ohh and do you know what happened to the case file we talked about? Mac.**

_Gave it to Danny, __**thought**__ he needed something more to do as he's been having way to little lately, wouldn't you agree? Stell._

**I do ;o) So where are you going on your vacation this year?**

_I was thinking Greece, what about the two of you, are you taking vacation together?_

**Haven't decided to be honest, have to talk to her about it later. **

_Awwwe Mac I am so sorry to hear about your break, if there is anything I can do let me know. Your Lucky Star ._

**I appreciate it, but not at the moment no, unless you have some bad wine you want to get ride off? ;o) Mac.**

_My dearest Detective, I am sorry I have to write you this letter and to do things like this. I just couldn't stay, I hope you understand and that you are not upset with me in any way. I just wanted you to know that I got here safe and that I have settled. Hope you will come to visit me here sometime. LS._

**I can't believe that a year has gone by without you at the lab, I really wish you were still here, I miss you so much Lucky Star, I really do. Thinks hasn't been the same after you left. We both know Jo is great, but she's not you. No one will ever be. I even miss our fights. Would you even consider coming back? I need you. Your Detective.**

_Happy one year wedding anniversary my dearest Detective. Can you believe a year has gone by since we both said I do to each other. And I have some news for you, you are becoming a father. I can hardly wait. Now Danny and Lindsay won't be the only one with a child at the lap. I can already feel him growing inside me even if it is too soon. I love you so much. Your Stella._

**My dearest Lucky Star. Happy one year Wedding anniversary to you too. I can hardly believe the great news. This must be the best note you ever left me. I can hardly wait to feel him kicking inside you, even though you will feel it first. I'll take you out to our regular spot tonight to celebrate. I love you more than words can ever explain. Your Detective.**

_Can you believe Alexander got in another fight at school today? The teacher just called me. Will you please go and meet with her as I don't have time. I'll see you both at home later. Stella._

**I can believe it and of course I will go, he's after all my son as well. Please don't work too long Lucky Star. See you at home. I love you. Mac.**

_Are you picking up Alexander's car before the party or am I? God I need to fix the cake and the food and and and…. Mac help me please I am going insane. Stella._

**I will pick up his car and try to help you with the rest, meet you at home at four. Mac.**

_Ohhhh Mac. Can you believe it, we are grandparents. It only seems like yesterday that Alexander said his first words. And little Sky is just so cute. No idea why they picked that name, but I like it, original at least. She has your and Alexander's eyes and Athena's looks. She is going to be so beautiful when she grows up. I am just so happy right now. Can't wait to see you home later. Your Lucky Star._

_**Easy there Stella mine. I can believe it yes and I agree with you she is just adorable, but she still can't hold a candle to you my love. I don't know why they picked that name either, but I like is as well. That girl will be a heartbreaker when she grows up for sure. See you at home in not too long. Your Detective.**_

_Thank you so much for last night Mac, you sure were on fire :o) I am sorry I have to leave before you woke up. Can't wait to you get to work. Stella._

**As were you Lucky Star, as were you ;o) You should think we were too old for that kind of behavior, then again I think we never will. I love you. Mac.**

I love you, I love you, I love you forever until the end of time. You are without a doubt the love of my life. Your Lucky Star.

**I love you more than anything in this world, my one, my everything, love of my life. Your Detective.**

_**In the loving memory of McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr.**_ _** and his loving wife Stella Taylor. You were both loved by so many, especially by me, Athena and little Sky. I hardly know how to go on without your guidance my dear papa or your wisdom ma. I love you both so much, you have taught me more than I can ever account for and I will never forget either of you. I hope that you two have found peace in the heaven above next to our lord. I will love you forever and always and you will never be forgotten.**_

_**Your beloved son Alexander Boyd Taylor. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)_**  
><strong>_


End file.
